Pokemon: Tims adventure
by Link207
Summary: Tim finally relizes his full capibilities involving pokemon
1. Default Chapter

Pokemon: Silver Star Story  
  
Chap.1  
  
"Tim! Wake up! Wake up!" Yelled somebody from outside. "Huh..." Said Tim as he slowly got out of bed. "Com'on Tim! You gotta see this!" Yelled the same person from outside. "Alright! What now Kevin?"Asked Tim. "A house is on fire with pokemon still in it!"Yelled Kevin...  
  
In this usually nice and quiet neighborhood called Gemini Village, there are 18 houses. Plus of course a poke center and a poke mart.The main character of this story is Tim who has know pokemon yet but, let's just say...He'll get some!  
  
"I'm on my way down!" Yelled Tim. When Tim got down down the stares of his house and out the door he amediotly ran to the burning house. His friends Kevin and Jason were already there. "What pokemon are in there?" asked Tim. "A Weedle and a Caterpie." said Jason."They're not werth saving." said Kevin. "Maybe but, their Master probably feels differently." said Jason.  
  
1 hour later...  
  
"Finally they got the two pokemon out" said Tim."Yeah I'm going home now." said Jason. "Me two." said Kevin. "Wait for me." added Tim as they started walking back to their houses.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Maybe I should collect pokemon, after all there is alot of things happening in the world involving them."said Tim as he was sitting on his bed talking to Jason as he looked for a good N64 game to play."I wouldn't mind having a pokemon or two as well."said Jason."I want a pokemon to battle and to do my chores for me."said Kevin as he walked in the room with the other two."How cruel!" yelled Jason. "Don't get me wrong, I'd still treat my pokemon very nicely."said Kevin."Why can't we, I mean, whats holding us back. As a matter of fact I'm going to the poke mart right now, to buy poke balls and other stuff like that." said Tim. "I'll go too." said Kevin "I'll stay here I have a stomach ache any way. Take this money and buy me stuff there please." said Jason as he handed some money over to Tim.  
  
At the poke mart...  
  
"I'll take two poke balls and one fastball."said Tim. "Are we all set?" said Kevin. "Yes I bought Jason's things before I bought mine." said Tim. "I got my stuff so let's go." said Kevin.  
  
Back at Tim's house...  
  
"Thank you for shopping for me." said Jason. "No problem." said Tim. "I'm going to go look for pokemon." said Kevin. "I'll go to but, I'll try to take it easy." said Jason. "I'll go too but, where's a good place to find pokemon?" asked Tim "I know! Let's go to the forest to the left of town." yelled Jason. 


	2. Pokemon: Tims Adventure

S  
  
Chap.2  
  
"I thought you were sick." said Kevin "I am but, I still want to go!" said Jason. "What are we waiting for?" asked Tim.  
  
In the Forest...  
  
"What pokemon are you looking for, Tim?" asked Jason. "I don't know." said Tim. "Hey look there's a Pidgey!" yelled Kevin. "I'm catching it!" yelled Jason. "It's all mine!" yelled Kevin. Kevin and Jason threw a pokeball at the same time, and they both missed! "Darn!" yelled Jason as he ran over to pick-up the ball he threw. Kevin got to his pokeball first and he once again threw it at the mad Pidgey. "I have a feeling that Pidgey isn't all that happy." said Tim. When Kevin's pokeball got to Pidgey it unleashed a clear red light that swollowed the Pidgey inside of it. After Pidgey was inside the ball it fell to the ground and started to shake rapidly. "Come'on, come'on, stay inside." said Kevin. All of the sudden the pokeball stopped shaking, and layed there lifelessly. "Yeah! I caught a Pidgey!" yelled Kevin. "Hey! That should've been mine!" cried Jason. "What about you, Tim, you made no attempt at all to catch that Pidgey?" asked Kevin. "I have my eye's set on something very different." said Tim calmly as if nothing ever happened.  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
"Do you here something?" asked Jason. "Yeah, it sounds like a cat." said Tim. "Hey look it's a baby Meoth! I'm catching it!" yelled Jason. "Wait!!! It's to young to be captered!" yelled Tim as he bent over to pick the baby Meoth up. "Tim, your right. I can see how it is to young to be caught." said Jason. "Maybe it should be your pokemon. After all, you do seem like you can handle it." said Kevin. "Well, Jason did see it first." said as he was holding the baby Meoth. "No, go ahead, I can get another pokemon." said Jason. "Are you sure?" asked Tim. "Of course." said Jason. "In that case, I have my first pokemon!"yelled Tim.  
  
"I'd hate to say this Jason but it's getting late. Even though you don't have any pokemon yet we have to get home." said Kevin. "Yeah your right. After all, there's always tomorrow." said Jason. "I think I should go home too." said Tim. 


	3. Pokemon: Tims Adventure

S  
  
Chap.3   
  
The next day...  
  
"Meowth." said Meowth as Tim played with it. "Let's see what moves you know, Meowth." said Tim. "Hi Tim." said Kevin as his new Pidgey followed him around. "Hey what's going on?" asked Tim. "Nothing I just wanted to see if you want to battle." said Kevin. Tim started saying "You know that Meowth is to little to-" Tim got suddenly interupted as the little Meowth got to the center of the room and stood there like it wanted to battle. "I think your Meowth wants to battle." said Kevin. Just then Meowth jumped on Pidgey and was rapidly scratching it. "Pidgey get it off you!" yelled Kevin. Pidgey tried to get the pint sized Meowth off it but it couldn't withstand all of the scratching. "Damn..." said Tim as Pidgey fell to the ground. "Whoa..." said Kevin in disbaliefe.   
  
After Meowth got off from atop Pidgey, it started doing a dance. Tim started laffing as he said "You picked the wrong pokemon to catch." "It just needs training." said Kevin.  
  
A day later...  
  
"Hey Tim!" said a voice from the woods as Tim was taking a walk with Meowth. "Jason is   
  
that you?" asked Tim. "Yeah! And guess what I caught? A pokemon!!!" yelled Jason. "OK...... what is it?" asked Tim. "It's...a...Caterpie!!!!!!" yelled Jason in exitement. "Uh-yeah-cool hey-uh listen I've got some important news. Get Kevin and come to my house." said Tim.  
  
Later at Tim's house...  
  
"Listen guys, I've been thinking. I'm 13 and I still am living in this old neighboorhood. What I'm trying to say is, is that I, I want to get out'ta here! I want to travel the land of Johto then Kanto then land's beond that!" said Tim. "I've put a little thought in it myself but, things never work out." said Jason. "It doesn't matter. I'll still try." said Tim.  
  
BANG!!!  
  
"What was that?!" asked Kevin. "I'm checking it out!" yelled Tim as he ran out of his room and down the stairs. "Who are they?!" yelled Jason. The boys watched as they saw a man and a woman send out a Weezing and Arbok. Tim ran up to the people said "Who are you?" "We are the unstoppable Team Rocket, and were going to steal your pokemon." said the man. "Not so fast!" yelled a kid with a boy and a girl. "Oh no not them!" yelled the man and woman. "Who are they?!" asked Tim. "You don't wan'na know." said the man. "I am Ash Ketchem and the people beside me are Brock and Misty, and those are the evil Jesse and James with their talking Meowth!" said Ash.   
  
"I have a Meowth as well, and I bet it can beat that Pikachu of yours!" yelled Tim "Wha? That little Meowth on your shoulder? Ha, Ha, Ha,!!!" said Ash. "Meowth, furyswipe attack!" yelled Tim as Ash and his Pikachu were off guard. Meowth ran and jumped on Pikachu and started scratching it rapidly. "Ha! Pikachu thunder attack." yelled Ash. Volts of electricity shot of Pikachu's body and into Meowth's body. Meowth fell off of Pikachu and wasn't moving. "Meowth, are you OK?!" asked Tim. Meowth jumped back on it's feet but, it was very tired. "Don't fight anymore Meowth." said Tim. "That's one good Meowth!" said Jesse. "Yeah, and just think, it's only a few week's old." said James. 


End file.
